Christmas in Paradise
by butterfly collective
Summary: Ethan and the children meet up with their newly discovered relatives in Virginia City while Amelia tries to keep the bank going in Paradise. What will happen when Christmas arrives?
1. Chapter 1

It didn't look like it was going to be a white Christmas in Paradise. The sun shone brightly over the valley and although the nights had chilled somewhat, the climate had remained arid. Still the people who lived in this boom and bust town celebrated the holiday in great spirit, decorating the pines and oak trees and the merchants painting their windows in their storefronts.

School let out a week earlier and most of the kids spent their days working on ranches and shops rather than playing. Some of the merchants hired them to deliver packages in the valley for them during holiday seasons.

Other families had left Paradise during its most recent bust. After the bank had been put up for sale yet again, it took four months to find a permanent buyer. Amelia had stepped back into running it while it still remained in limbo. It hadn't helped that the previous owners had just abandoned it in the middle of the night.

Sounded familiar to her seeing as that's what had happened with her ex husband Pierce. She'd woken up one morning in their house and he'd just taken off. Not even leaving a note behind, or any sign that he'd been alive and well. But then again, no bodies dismembered or otherwise had turned up either. So even as she sat in the swing on the porch in shock for an hour or so as the sun rose over the mountains, she'd known he was probably out there somewhere alive.

If she'd had any idea where he'd gone, she'd have tracked him down herself and dealt with him. Maybe even killed him….as she'd been raised a crack shot but instead she sat there thinking.

Her mind always in the mode of trying to figure out what to do in a crisis and her husband disappearing on her was a crisis at least for a while. She remembered that's when she'd seen the gunslinger who had a place in town but spent most of his time out of it. Trailing some outlaw or being a hired gun for people including those less than scrupulous.

But that day he'd gotten off his horse and walked up the steps. She didn't like him much the little she saw of him. Men who lived and died by the gun had never been counted among her favorites. Still he'd taken off his hat and offered to go find her husband for her.

Wouldn't even charge her but a small commission less than his usual going rate…and she'd almost been tempted. But she'd turned him down and he just nodded before getting back on his horse and riding away.

Come to think of it, he'd been the only town's person who hadn't judged her for what her husband did by leaving. She'd heard the whispers and gotten wind of the gossip, just ignoring most of it.

She swore once she sold the bank and left Paradise and that man, Ethan Cord she'd never return to banking. But after she did come back to town not long before the firestorm erupted, after it had settled, she found herself sweet talked into handling its affairs until it sold again.

So she did that like she promised even as she got back together with Ethan and when he'd asked her to marry him again, she'd accepted. But then he'd had to take the children and travel to Virginia City on a mission to meet up with an uncle and aunt that were related to their no-good father. He'd gotten a job with a mine while the children got acquainted with some family they'd never know existed.

So he said goodbye to her again as he hitched up the wagon and the children piled aboard. His last one he promised before he'd return and settle down, cutting back his jobs.

It'd been three months since he'd left her.

The town had been so quiet. Dakota had become marshal during the time Ethan had taken off and he didn't have much to do so he spent a lot of time at the saloon playing cards and having a good old time. She occasionally ate dinner with him when she had time but the bank kept her busy. Matilda the one teller she had working with her spent much of her time with the other ladies catching up on what little passed for small town gossip.

Amelia smiled as she unlocked the bank that morning while Matilda waited quite cross. She saw several other merchants opening up their stores and Axelrod putting out his fresh food for sale outside his store. He looked at her and just shook his head. He'd been doing that for a while now so she paid him little mind.

"Amelia, you're late this morning. I was waiting here for an hour."

She just shrugged.

"I overslept."

"You what…?"

Amelia struggled with the door a bit and pushed it open so they could go inside.

"I usually get up earlier but I was up late last night reviewing the account ledgers."

Matilda sniffed.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again," she said, "Mr. Lee and Mr. Applegate both came to make deposits this morning."

Amelia brightened.

"Oh good…I heard their sales picked up a bit with the season."

Matilda looked around the bank adorned with Christmas decorations, even a small tree in the corner and several wreaths.

"It's going to be a bleak Christmas this year Amelia," she said, "The town's gone bust again and there might be no way out. What was so wrong about what the Wyatts did?"

Amelia didn't want to go into that right now. She wanted to catch up with the books. The handling of the bank had been sloppy under its prior ownership and if it wanted to be appealing to buyers, she had a lot of sorting out to do with the records.

"It put Paradise in a bad way Matilda," she said, "but I think it will come back after the holidays though it's going to take a lot of work. Besides it's our home."

"I thought you always hated it. That's what I heard."

Amelia knew that for years, she'd felt hated in a way that came only when you felt trapped somewhere. The whole world beckoned to her to go explore it and she had been tied to the bank and the town it served for a few years. But though she hadn't realized it until much later, she had grown to care about the town and its people. When hardship hit and she had a difficult choice to make, she chose the town because it wasn't all that hard. It needed her and she needed it.

Not to mention that a man and the family he'd inherited lived here. Like her, he'd always been drawn back to Paradise and called it home. He'd been here when she left him to do the traveling she'd always wanted and he'd been here when she returned.

"I don't hate it. I wouldn't be here if I did."

"But your man left didn't he?"

Amelia sighed because Matilda just said out loud the question others had been too polite to ask. But she knew it'd become fodder for gossip as to why she remained in Paradise while Ethan and the children were over a hundred miles away.

"Not for much longer," she said, "The children discovered family and he wanted them to spend some time getting to know them."

The fact that he'd gotten a lucrative security job at the mine hadn't hurt. But as he'd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her goodbye, he'd said that nothing could ever keep him away from her for long.

"It's been a few months. Don't you think if he were going to come back he'd be here?"

Amelia reached for a ledger and flipped it open.

"I don't want to discuss this with you," she said, "We've got a lot to finish if we're going to be ready for the buyer after Christmas."

Matilda just grumbled. Amelia knew she didn't like working at the bank much but she paid her pretty well out of the conservatorship budget. But she had to get with it. Amelia had taken the position to run it because the town needed a bank that was open. If she had her way, she might have gone to Virginia City with Ethan and the children but she needed to stay here. Besides, she'd been pretty tired herself lately from all the long hours.

Or so she thought until something new happened this morning when she woke up. But she felt much better now.

The door opened and Mr. Lee came in with one of his adopted sons that Ethan had saved from an unscrupulous mine owner during one of Paradise's boom periods. She smiled at him and caught up while processing deposits.

It'd taken a while but talking with her customers when they visited the bank became her favorite part of it.

* * *

Ethan got to the mine and started his security detail. Not much had happened. Some minor break ins at night and a fight yesterday. The children and he had been staying at their uncle and aunt's spread just outside of Virginia City. The couple had been nice enough showing the children faded photos of their family going back a generation or two but he'd been restless the past several weeks.

Samuel and Helena wanted them to spend the Christmas holidays with them, to make up for lost time but Ethan felt the pull to head on back to Paradise. He'd been away for three months and for a couple, he'd been so busy and the change in work had kept him on his toes. It was so much different from being a town marshal and the children had been rapt at staying in a city larger than Paradise. After all, they'd grown up in the city.

Ben and George had gone with the uncle to his mercantile in town and had been impressed at all the wares he sold there. It was quite a bit larger than the one back home. Claire and Joseph had been to the new theater that had been built there watching the traveling shows. Ethan thought it reminded them of their own mother who'd been a singer. One of the troupes that had come to town to perform had been one including members who had known Lucille. The children had spent hours listening to stories about her mother back in her youth when she'd just gotten started.

Ethan knew that going to Virginia City provided them with a crucial piece of their heritage and he didn't want to deny them that. But he missed her and it had been three months.

He'd told her that he'd come back and he meant it.

The foreman Bud came up to him with the latest report from the guy hired to do night security.

"Not much to report," he said, "Thieves didn't come back."

"That's good…and the men in the fight?"

"Shook hands and made up after spending the night in the cell."

Ethan knew that the fight had broken out at a nearby watering hole because of a poker game that had gone bad.

"With Christmas just around the corner, the men are getting antsy."

Not uncommon for men working hard to get itchy and restless when the holidays neared. Bud had told him there were some Christmas bonuses going out soon.

"What about you, what are you doing to celebrate?"

Ethan knew what he wanted to do and where he wanted to be but the children had just met up with the only living relatives that seemed interested in them. Their aunt and uncle seemed hardworking, nice enough much different than their father. Only Claire knew the difference because she'd figured out the truth that day over a year ago.

So he felt torn.

"I'm not sure yet…Might stick around. Might head on back…"

Bud nodded.

"I wish we could keep you longer but I knew that this was a short term job."

Ethan had only agreed to two months initially and then he'd added on the third one to get some money saved up and to give the children the extra time.

"Guess I better get started," he said, "I'll have the report in an hour."

Bud nodded and Ethan went to work.

* * *

Amelia took an early lunch at the hotel and Scotty joined her as she ordered up her food. She felt famished because she hadn't eaten breakfast.

"You are saving some for dinner?"

She just looked at him.

"It's been a busy morning."

"How's the bank doing?"

She smiled gamely at him.

"It's doing…well. Matilda and I have put in a lot of time to get the paperwork up to date on all the accounts. It seems the Wyatts were too busy with their vision for prosperity to keep up."

Scott nodded.

"Thought they went over aboard from the sight..."

Amelia wanted to say otherwise but she kept quiet. Truth be told Scotty and most of the other merchants had been beholden to the father and daughter team. But now everyone was rewriting history hoping no one paid attention.

"So did I…but now it's just going to be a lot of work to sort the bank's affairs out if we're ever going to get a buyer."

"Why don't you buy it?"

He looked at her as if that were a brilliant idea but she just stared at him.

"No chance…I sold it and I'm rid of it. I only agreed to handle it until it's sold because so much of the town's money's tied up in it."

Scotty sighed, feeling chagrined.

"We all are very grateful that you stayed to help out," he said, "You could have gone with Ethan and the children to Virginia City instead."

She didn't like being reminded of that fact and when during quieter periods when she remembered how much she missed the children and Ethan that hit home hard. But they'd be returning soon and life would get back to normal. It's just that more time had passed than she'd thought and she missed them.

"I know but they'll be back soon enough and Ethan will go back to being a marshal."

A job that suited him and now that she'd grown to accept that it'd always be a huge part of his life…their lives, she'd been ready to accept a life with him.

Dakota walked in the restaurant.

"Good afternoon Amelia…Scotty…"

He looked happy like he enjoyed being the top law and order man. Not that there had been much to do which Amelia counted as a blessing given what had happened six months earlier. The town needed a period of calmness after the storm.

"How are things Dakota?"

He smiled.

"Quiet the way I like them," he said, "Helps me fix my poker game."

Scotty shook his head.

"Ethan would be after you if he heard you say that."

Amelia smiled.

"Oh come on Scotty…Dakota's proven himself a great deputy and the town needed a marshal."

Dakota nodded in agreement before he went to order himself some lunch. Amelia knew despite appearances, he'd taken the job as marshal seriously. He'd grown up a lot since he came to Paradise and Ethan knew he'd left the town in good hands.

If only he'd come back soon, perhaps before Christmas so they could all celebrate together.

* * *

Ethan looked at Ben and George listening to Samuel tell them a story about their mother that made them laugh as his words brought her back to life again. He knew how much good it'd done for Lucille's four children to learn more about the mother they'd lost too soon.

"And when Christmas comes…"

Samuel told them they'd go out and take a look at the decorations that adorned every building and street light. But Ethan sighed to himself. He felt pulled back to Paradise and what waited there. But if the children really wanted to spend Christmas with their relatives…

Then Ben spoke up.

"We…we are goin..going home for Christ…Christmas aren't we Uncle Eth…Ethan?"

Everyone just looked at Ethan including Samuel and his wife. Helena looked uncomfortable.

"Well we just assumed you'd be spending it here with us."

Ben shook his head.

"I wa..want to go back to spend it…with John…Tay…Taylor and Missus Lawson…"

That hit Ethan cold because once again Ben had taken his own thoughts and turned them into spoken words. He might stumble in his struggle to get those words out but their meaning was always crystal clear.

George shook his head.

"But what about Uncle Samuel and Aunt Helena…?"

Ethan felt torn again. Helena just sighed.

"It's up to you children how you want to spend Christmas but we'd like you to stay here."

Claire looked up from what she'd been knitting.

"I miss home and what about the people there?"

Ethan had been thinking about that too. He got up to refresh his coffee in the kitchen and Claire walked behind him.

"Uncle Ethan…I think we should go home…but I don't want to hurt their feelings."

Ethan poured some coffee.

"It's been great meeting them but I'd rather spend Christmas with John Taylor and Amelia…and go to the church on Christmas Eve."

Ethan wanted that too, more than anything but he knew he had that family mattered even that discovered later in life.

"We'd have a tree and Christmas dinner and everyone we know is there."

"Claire what about your uncle and aunt?"

She paused.

"We've spent three months here and it's been wonderful but I don't feel like it's where we should be and I don't think you do either."

Ethan knew where he wanted to be, back home with Amelia who he'd gone three months without seeing. He'd promised her he'd be back sooner than that.

"Maybe we can all sit down and discuss it," he said, "and then we'll decide what to do."

Claire nodded and they headed back to the others.

* * *

Bella laughed at Amelia as she put dinner on the table for her as the other women had eaten earlier. They'd finished doing their ranching chores and Rosie had cooked up some good beef and vegetable stew on the stove. Rosie was set to marry Dr. Carter after the holidays so they'd be losing her not before long.

"Dakota's a live one," Bella said, "but I bet he's secretly glad he's not marshal after Ethan returns."

Amelia smiled.

"It's been quiet and he likes that. Said it helps his poker game…"

"I imagine it does," Bella said, "but he's no closer to settling down."

Amelia sat down in front of her meal as Bella joined her.

"He'll be some day when he meets the right woman."

"He's a lot like Ethan in that regard."

Amelia shrugged.

"I'm not sure Ethan's settled down," she said, "but he's softened his rougher edges even when I didn't ask."

"Well he knew he'd have to meet you halfway Amelia," Bella said, "He's learned that lesson and he does love you a lot."

Amelia nodded.

"I know that and I miss him and the children. I wish they'd be back for Christmas."

"There's still time," Bella said, "and I notice you've been involved with getting the town ready."

"Keeps me busy and it's perfect after spending all day at the bank."

Bella looked at Amelia closely.

"Gets your mind off of something else…"

Amelia took a bite of stew.

"What else?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Bella said, "You've been looking a mite peaked in the morning."

Amelia just stared at her.

"I have not…I just haven't been that hungry."

"Yeah…well I'm sure you've thought about it."

Amelia stopped eating and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes I have…but I'm not sure…"

Bella chuckled.

"You will be and I'm sure he'll be happy when he finds out."

Amelia looked at her.

"I'm trying to remember that but we're not married…"

Bella shrugged.

"You're engaged…and I'm sure he'll fix that when he gets back."

"That's what worries me."

"Why?"

"I want to marry him…and I believe it'll actually happen," Amelia said, "It'll just be a shorter engagement."

"That might be good in your case."

Amelia had to smile at that because of all the pitfalls that had befallen her and Ethan when they'd been engaged before.

"We have a little trouble getting to the altar."

"That'll change," Bella said, "He won't let anything get in his way."

Amelia guessed that because she knew that their relationship had grown much stronger through adversity.

She missed him and she wished he and his family…their family would come back home.

Ethan lay in his bed tossing and turning. He had taken both Claire and Ben's words to heart but also George's desire to stay with their uncle and aunt for Christmas.

What would they do, that decision still had to be made though he knew what he wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan came back from his job at the mines to see George and Ben playing in the front of their uncle and aunt's house.

"Uncle Ethan, Uncle Ethan…"

He looked as George ran over to him a huge smile on his face. Ethan knelt to his nephew's level and looked at him.

"What is it George?"

His grin widened if that were possible.

"We found a kitten."

Ben nodded.

"It's…got...st…stripes and a litt…little tail."

Ethan saw that Ben looked beneath the porch.

"Is it wild?"

George shrugged.

"We left it some food earlier and it ate it all up but it went back under the house."

"Maybe it's scared or it's wild George…if you let it alone maybe it'll come out later."

George thought about that and then with a shrug went to go pick up his hat. Ethan looked at his two nephews.

"Your aunt Helena probably has some supper on the stove."

The boys followed him inside the house where Claire was putting place settings for them on the table. Samuel sat reading a newspaper while his wife told the boys to go clean up for supper.

"I've got some freshly baked cake afterward."

That made them rush to go faster and Ethan turned towards Claire.

"How were they today?"

She sighed.

"They ran until they dropped but then they haven't been in school."

He heard mild disapproval in her voice but then she'd been more a mother to them than a sister even though she wasn't much older. She'd taken on so much responsibility at a young age which made him feel guilty sometimes. But Amelia had told him that it came to her naturally and that he shouldn't stifle it. It seemed like good advice.

"They've missed a lot haven't they?"

Claire nodded.

"They'll be behind when we go back to Paradise. I tried to get them to sit down and do some learning but they just ran outside."

He went into the kitchen and she followed him there.

"When are we going back home…?"

He looked at his niece and read the expression on her face. He could see that she'd been getting restless like him to head on back home. But they'd been so busy making up for lost time when it came to getting to reconnect with family.

Ethan never had that experience. The only family he'd ever known was Lucille who practically raised him as long as she could handle it. But he'd gotten himself in a bad way even before he hit his teens and they'd drifted apart. But he could see that it mattered to the children that they had blood kin so he put aside his own concerns to ensure that they took full advantage of it.

Still he found himself missing Paradise mostly the woman he'd left behind there. The one he'd promised to marry as soon…but just like last time reality had gotten in the way. She'd seen how important this trip would be to the children and he understood what the town and its people meant to her. So they had to say goodbye for a little while.

But he'd never meant it to be three long months.

As Helena brought out the bowls of steaming food, he found himself thinking about home.

* * *

Amelia got up in the morning and got dressed to go feed the horses in the barn. She had some work of course to do at the bank after she finished here. After she got dressed, she went outside to see the sky turn a rosy pink while the sun rose over the horizon. The breeze that hit her face felt nippy and she wondered if the weather would turn soon and bring winter to the valley. She stepped into the main house to where a fire crackled that someone had lit that morning.

The aroma of frying bacon and eggs wafted from the kitchen where she heard a couple women talking but then her stomach lurched. She'd been hoping to eat some breakfast this morning but the thought of it…she put her hand on her mouth and thought if she didn't back away quickly enough she'd lose what dinner she ate last night.

Bella walked and took one look at her.

"Don't worry if you can't eat it. I've got some bread that will help that stomach."

"Nothing's wrong with my stomach."

Bella winked.

"Nothing that won't pass in a couple months," she said, "Come on Amelia, you've got to know what's going on."

Amelia folded her arms.

"I do but it's too soon to know and besides I have a ton of work to handle at the bank and…"

Bella held one hand up.

"You're making me tired. Take a break, you look tired. Surely Matilda can handle the work for the morning at least."

Amelia shook her head.

"I can't…and I promised to help with the Christmas Eve pageant."

Bella nodded.

"I remember that…I promised I'd donate that burro out back for Mary and Joseph."

Amelia sighed.

"Matilda's directing it and everything has to be just perfect," she said, "Mary's getting over a cold and Joseph got caught stealing apples by Axelrod so he's been staying after doing work to pay it off."

"I'm glad I stayed out of it."

Amelia grimaced.

"I wish I hadn't volunteered but I thought it'd get my mind off of Ethan and the children not being here."

Bella smiled.

"You really miss them don't you?"

Amelia nodded.

"Of course…I knew that this was the best of all things for them…to meet up with their mother's family. I didn't know it'd be this long…and a part of me hoped they'd be back for Christmas."

"There's still time Amelia and if Ethan can find a way back, he'll be here."

Amelia hoped that would be the case but she hadn't heard from him since the wire he'd sent saying he'd agreed to stay on another month. She wondered if she'd be getting a similar wire before Christmas that they wouldn't be coming back for a while longer.

"I know…and I'm fine…really. I can handle it and I've been so busy with the bank and the…"

"The pageant….Yeah Amelia but you still miss him."

She paused.

"I do…but it's almost Christmas and I'm going to make sure it's a good one."

* * *

Ethan woke up and ate some of the eggs and bacon before heading to the mine. Bud waited there in his office as he walked in there.

"Quiet night…should be even quieter day…with Christmas around the corner now."

Less than a week away and the nights had been chilly even as the days had been filled with sunshine and the smell of pine and fir like it was spring.

Barry one of the miners walked up to Ethan.

"So you are going to sign on for another month?"

Ethan shook his head.

"No my family and I will probably head back to Paradise."

"After Christmas…"

"Maybe before…we haven't decided yet…"

Barry and Bud looked at each other and Bud smiled.

"You miss your woman?"

Ethan didn't want to answer that. The feelings of what it'd been like to be away from her felt so raw that he didn't want to share them with anyone.

"She's managing a bank that keeps her busy."

Barry sighed.

"Ethan get packed up and go back home," he said, "Go back and surprise her before Christmas. There's no other place to be on that day than with your family."

True, Ethan thought but the children had family here too. An uncle and aunt who until recently didn't exist, not until the carefully handwritten letter appeared in the mail in town. Amelia had gone to pick it up that day and she had kept it close to her knowing it was important but not knowing why until he opened it with the children around him.

"How far is it? Three to four days? Better get started now….time's a wasting."

Ethan just looked at Bud who looked like he meant what he said. That's when he made up his mind where he wanted to be. But what about the children?

* * *

Amelia had one hand on her hip watching as one of the shepherds pulled on the recalcitrant donkey. Mary had shown up finally and Axelrod had agreed to let Joseph out of his indentured servitude early for rehearsal.

Matilda had been giving direction until her voice went hoarse. Just after one of the three kings remembered his lines, the top part of the stable toppled over barely missing the baby Jesus. Amelia rushed up to help fix the set.

"All right from the top," Matilda drilled, "Joseph…your next line."

Joseph tripped over his robe and nearly landed on one of the lambs. It bleated loudly and wandered off while two of the kings and one shepherd went to bring it back.

Amelia called a break and went to sit down on a nearby porch where John Taylor sat enjoying what looked like tea.

He smiled at her.

"How's it going?"

She sighed.

"I hope the final production doesn't go this badly."

He shrugged.

"It might help them to make mistakes now so they won't make them on Christmas Eve."

"You are coming to it?"

He smiled again.

"Wouldn't miss it Amelia," he said, "I don't think I'm the one you're thinking about."

She sighed as he poured her some of his brew and handed her a cup. It tasted refreshing and it helped her relax.

"Ethan and the children…I know it's not likely but I can hope."

"They'll be here," John Taylor said, "You just have to trust in that."

She'd tried and most of the time she believed in him that much to know that he'd always come back to her but in the past few days…she just felt a bit overwhelmed. The workload at the bank, the pageant rehearsals and holiday celebration and she rubbed her stomach…something not lost on John Taylor who never missed anything.

"Does Ethan know?"

She just stared at him.

"I barely know…and I'm not sure yet."

He looked at her directly.

"Yes you are and you want him to be here so you can tell him."

She paused and then she nodded.

"Yes I do…I know it's not the right time…we're not even married and if people find out…it's going to be difficult to explain."

"You're not worried about that…"

He seemed certain of that and so was she because she didn't care what the towns people thought. She cared only about her family.

"No…I think he'll be happy," she said, "I know it won't be easy with four children already and now another one…"

"No it won't be easy…"

She rubbed her forehead already realizing that.

"But it won't matter when you both look at her for the first time," John Taylor said, "You'll forget all that and realize what's important."

Matilda walked outside looking impatient.

"Break is over and the show's still a mess," she said, "We could be here all night."

Amelia chuckled slipping a hand on Matilda's shoulder.

"Christmas Eve is still nearly a week away. We've still got plenty of time. You've got have faith."

Matilda just looked at her as if she were crazy but when she caught John Taylor's face, she saw him smile.

* * *

Ethan looked at four faces as he made his proposal. Ben's eyes widened.

"You mean we're…goin….going home?"

Ethan nodded and Ben smiled pushing George on the shoulder.

"Did you hear…hear that? We're goin…going home…"

George spoke up.

"In time for Christmas…?"

Ethan nodded.

"If we start early tomorrow we'll make it in time for church on Christmas Eve."

George and Ben took off in excitement.

Claire beamed and Ethan knew she would because she loved going to church having been instrumental at getting the building fixed up for services. She looked over at Joseph and he nodded. She then turned to Ethan.

"What about Uncle Samuel and Aunt Helena? They really wanted us to celebrate with them."

Ethan paused then smiled.

"I'll talk to them about it."

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I can't wait to get back."

Neither could Ethan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan woke up in his sleeping bag the next morning and knew they'd see snow coming by nightfall. It had been a sky chock full of stars and a sliver of moon that had been the last thing he'd seen before closing his eyes.

But when he opened them, he saw clouds behind them. Virginia City which was two days behind them might be socked in with it right now. As it looked right now, it might be heading to Paradise and get there before they did. Ben and George threw off their cover and climbed out as the sun rose over the hills around them.

They'd traveled for several days riding in the buggy while Ethan scouted the trail ahead on his horse. It was pretty good going though the footing had grown rockier for the horses than he remembered months earlier but as long as they kept the bad weather behind them as long as they could…it'd be a smooth trip all the way back.

George rubbed his eyes.

"I'm hungry Uncle Ethan."

He looked over at both Ben and George who were the first up though Claire and Joseph would be up in a few minutes.

"Boys why don't you get some firewood and we'll cook some breakfast okay?"

Ethan walked out to check some crude traps that Joseph and he had set and found a rabbit. He'd take it back to skin the fur off and cook it over the fire. That and some dried fruit and jerky would keep them fed for a few hours. Ben and George brought the wood back and when Claire got up; she went to fetch some water by a creek.

"How much riding today," she asked.

"We made great time so far…we do most of the day today that'll put us in Paradise in two days."

Claire smiled.

"Christmas Eve…"

He nodded.

"But it might be later in the day," he said, "and that's if the snow doesn't beat us by too much."

She had noticed the chill in the air and the first sign of dampness.

"We'll make it Uncle Ethan," she said, "I'll go cook up some coffee."

She put the kettle on the fire that Ethan made from the wood collected by her younger brothers and soon enough they were eating and talking, in good spirits because they were heading on back home.

Samuel and Helena had taken the news well that it was time for them to go back home. They'd packed them up some food and some clothing to keep them warm if it did snow.

"Come see us again anytime you like," Helena had said as the wagon pulled away.

Joseph helped serve the food to his younger brothers who ate heartedly.

"I wonder if Doc Carter still has my job when I return."

Claire sipped her coffee.

"I'll be back teaching after the holiday," she said, "and I'll do Bella's books for her again."

Ethan would be back in his job as marshal and be setting a wedding date with Amelia and this time it would stick.

"We'll head straight for town and the church," he said, "we should get there by the time the service starts."

Claire looked content.

"It's my favorite part of the season and the pageant too."

Joseph laughed.

"That's because they let you play Mary once."

Claire shrugged.

"It's something we as a town do together no matter what," she said, "Even Axelrod is in better spirits around Christmas."

Ethan listened to them talk and knew he had some degree of explaining to do to Amelia when they returned but he'd been working on it during the ride. His mind would race ahead of him back to Paradise when he'd get off his horse and she'd be waiting for him.

He held onto that thought as they finished breakfast and packed up to start moving towards home again.

* * *

Amelia watched the final run through of the pageant and felt great relief. It had gone more smoothly than any of the previous times and even Matilda had relaxed. She'd sat down and watched, feeling suddenly tired and hungry since she hadn't eaten much that morning.

She hoped it would pass, these mornings but Bella had made her dry toast and some weak tea that got her through it. She'd feel better when she rode her buggy to the bank. But she tried to figure out just how she would tell Ethan when he returned.

She knew he'd take the news well even though it'd be a big change in their lives. She'd thought about being a mother of her own child some day but it hadn't happened during her marriage to Pierce. Not a bad thing because she'd been married to someone who never really grew up himself. If she'd had children she would have been alone raising them.

Ethan was a good father to his sister's children. Maybe he hadn't known he had that ability inside of him but it blossomed when he'd been given the chance. And it would again when their own child was born. It scared her a bit because if anything happened to him now, it would affect him or her as keenly as anyone else. But she felt excited too, a bit more as each day passed.

"I think this just might go smoothly."

Amelia looked over at a harried Matilda trying to relax.

"I knew it would," she said, "I never had any doubts at all."

She went to go pour herself some cider that Scotty had made along with gingerbread which she enjoyed. The weather had grown colder and everyone commented how they could smell snow coming in the air.

Maybe there'd be a white Christmas.

Soon enough Rosie and Scarlett rode up with more food including pies they had made back at the ranch from preserved apples and peaches. Amelia went to help put them in the table inside the restaurant. Dakota walked up to them. Rosie wagged a finger at the acting marshal.

"Don't you taste any of them," she said, "I'm keeping my eye on you."

Dakota flashed one of his charming smiles but it didn't affect Rosie. She'd been given a job to do and took it seriously. Amelia walked over to him.

"How's it going?"

He looked at her and smiled wider.

"Beautiful day but I'd say snow's a couple days away."

That's what everybody thought and anticipated by Christmas Eve.

"You think Ethan's heading on back?"

She looked at Dakota as he helped himself to some cider.

"I don't know," she said, "I've not heard from him and with the snow coming…he might not risk it with the children."

"It's still a couple days away from here and if he's in Virginia City maybe but if they left…they could beat it."

She'd love nothing more for that to happen, for Ethan and the children to be on their way back to Paradise and to see them in time for Christmas.

Matilda said she could stay in her old house where Matilda now lived if it did snow rather than head back to the ranch. There'd be plenty of room there if Ethan and the children returned as well and they would all be together.

If they were indeed on their way back…

* * *

"Was that really a bear Uncle Ethan?"

He nodded as they wove through a narrow part of the trail that wove through a mountain range. Trees lined it and they had to move slowly. It was when they'd turned a bend that they'd seen the grizzly bear a few yards off to the side. It lifted itself onto its haunches to look at them, standing taller than a man. Ethan had his hand on his rifle in case it charged them but after a moment, it got down on all fours again and waddled off into the brush.

"That was close," Claire said, "I thought they'd be hibernating."

"Most do but some wake up in the winter time and wander around a bit."

They kept going and soon enough reached the valley where a river ran through it like a ribbon. The clouds grew closer to them as if they were in pursuit. Moving fast enough so that they'd reach Paradise before Ethan and his family.

"I can't wait until Christmas Eve," Claire said, "I hope we can get there for the pageant."

Ethan kept the rein short on his horse.

"We can try but the storm might slow us down a bit. It shouldn't be too bad otherwise."

Claire nodded and looked back to where Ben and George were napping in the wagon under blankets.

"Amelia will be there," she said, "I wonder if she'll be directing the pageant."

He couldn't wait to see her again and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her close. It'd been too long since he'd seen her.

"It'll be good to see her again and John Taylor."

Ethan focused on the road which had gotten narrower. The air chilled around them and he knew the snow was following them closely. It might catch them by nightfall. But he knew how to build a snow shelter so they'd be safe.

"We might have to stay in town if the snow's thick," he said, "Maybe in the hotel."

"That'll be fine," Claire said, "as long as we're all together."

Ethan smiled because they finally would be after three long months and too many miles between them.

* * *

Amelia saw Axelrod put some more decorations on his store window. He's wrapped the pillars like a candy cane. Even he'd gotten into the spirit like the rest of the town. Times had been very rough especially with no mining and the bank on shaky ground but they would get better. She grabbed her thick coat and put it on before going outside.

She wished it was Ethan's warmth that surrounded her. The scent of his musk that relaxed her…along with the timbre of his voice.

She'd found herself hoping that he'd be on his way back to her with the children but it made sense that the children would want to spend Christmas with their newly discovered aunt and uncle.

"Amelia, we still have to sort out some of the costumes."

She looked at Matilda and went to join her, to get her mind off of the people she missed most and to keep hope alive in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up inside the snow shelter that Ethan and Joseph had hastily constructed the night before just under the big trees. It'd kept them warm enough and Ben and George treated it as if it were another adventure in a series of them.

Ethan climbed out of it to see how much snow had fallen. It probably hadn't reached Paradise yet but the sky remained slate grey and he knew they hadn't seen the last of it. But they had to move forward through it to get back home. They'd just have to bundle up with the extra clothing that Helena had packed for them.

Claire helped heat up some coffee to eat with the jerky and biscuits they had left.

"How much longer Uncle Ethan?"

He knew it was the day before Christmas Eve and with the snow they'd cut it close but he thought they might make it by afternoon tomorrow.

"We should get there in time for church services."

She nodded and took the kettle of coffee off the stove pouring them steaming cups of it. It helped invigorate him and when they'd all eaten breakfast they'd been ready to set off again. He had to get off his own horse and with Joseph help lead the horses hitched to the wagon through snow drifts that hadn't been there the previous day. Winter had returned to the region and he knew they'd probably be preparing for a white Christmas back in Paradise.

He wondered what Amelia was doing. Probably making last minute preparations for the celebration and pageant, hopefully not worrying about him and the children. He looked forward to seeing her again, to wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. It'd been way too long since he'd last seen her. He also hoped that she wasn't upset with him about taking so long to return.

But he'd find out when he got the children back home. The horses snorted and carefully picked their way through the trail which was still lined with rock even underneath the snow. The air fell silent as if the world had stopped.

Ben and George's cries when they saw a rabbit or a fox broke the quiet. They would be getting restless soon from the traveling. Well when they got back home, he'd set them loose and they could take off running all they wanted.

Claire wrapped her coat more tightly around her.

"I wonder whether Dakota will be glad to give you your job back."

Ethan smiled imagining that his deputy would be relieved to have someone else back in charge again so he could return to hanging out at night at the saloon. He'd be glad to take his job back though he thought about hiring on some more deputies so he'd have more time to spend with his family.

He knew Amelia would be happy about that. Yes that sounded like a plan as they continued down the trail taking them up the final mountain range before they hit the valley and home.

* * *

Amelia thought, only one more day left until Christmas Eve. She'd woken up sick as a dog and just hiding the fact that her illness hit only in the mornings would be getting harder. Matilda had been giving her strange looks the past day or so.

"You know it might be something catching," she said, "Maybe you'd better go home and get better."

Amelia smiled.

"I'm fine…I'm feeling better actually," she said, "Besides there's still a couple trees to decorate and some more wreaths."

"Don't forget the mistletoe."

Matilda didn't say that, she wouldn't and besides it had been a male voice.

"Dakota…what a nice surprise…I thought you'd be playing cards."

He scratched the back of his neck.

"No…I'm done for a while," he said, "I'm here to supervise the final activities before the holiday begins."

"We're almost done," Amelia said, "Just a few more…"

Then wooziness hit her suddenly and she felt her world spinning. Dakota had to reach out and grab her quickly or she would have fallen. Thank goodness for his hair trigger reflexes.

"You okay?"

She still felt some dizziness but then she'd barely eaten all day. Matilda threw her a puzzled look. So she put a smile on her face.

"I'm doing great…just a little tired."

"Maybe you should get some rest," Dakota said, "Let others finish up."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh I'm better now," she said, "and we're almost done."

He sighed.

"If Ethan knew you were working so hard…"

"Ethan's not here is he," she said, "but I hope he and the children will be here tomorrow."

Dakota looked doubtful.

"I don't know Amelia," he said, "the snow hasn't reached Paradise yet but it's definitely hit the mountains."

"Maybe they've gotten past it."

Dakota shrugged.

"Better not get your hopes up."

She knew better than to do that but somehow she knew that Ethan would find a way back to Paradise by the holiday.

The town had started to really look like Christmas was coming to it. The children had gotten into the spirit of it and families came to the main street to shop and eat at the restaurants. It's been really tough times for the town, some of the toughest ever. But maybe the New Year would bring hope especially if they could find a buyer for the bank.

When that happened, she thought of going back to working with the horses but now that had changed when she realized what caused her daily sickness. She knew that when Ethan found out, he'd push for the wedding and this time she felt ready.

She'd grown up quite a bit and she didn't worry that it would never happen. Dakota pulled his coat closer around him.

"I've got to do some riding around to check the valley," he said, "But I'll be ready for tomorrow before the pageant."

She shot him a look like he'd better not think otherwise.

"You know you've got the most important part of all."

He looked at her sheepishly.

"I also know I was drafted to do it," he said, "when no one else volunteered."

Amelia shrugged.

"Because underneath all that foolishness you have a good and kind heart…"

His face flushed a little pink at that and she chuckled as she returned to putting up more decorations.

* * *

Ethan thought they were making good time and they hadn't see any more snow. He always took this part of the ride carefully dating back to the time that he'd ridden it with Amelia once to Virginia City. Some out of work drunken miners had harassed her but they thought they'd left them behind until they showed up and ambushed both of them. They'd been after Amelia and just wanted him out of the way, beating him until he just saw darkness. When he woke up again, he'd crawled to the trail and Joseph had stood over him.

His first instinct had been to tell him about Amelia but the words came out scrambled and Joseph hadn't understood him before he passed out again.

He'd traveled this trail again barely able to ride with his injuries to find her and bring her back home. But it was a bad spot for ambushes and though he didn't think anyone else was out in this weather, he couldn't afford to be careless.

"It's looking pretty thick."

Claire meant with the trees and the trail had narrowed more but not as much snow layered it. The horses picked their feet up higher and trudged on through, their noses snorting from the effort. He and Joseph would rub them down when they set up camp hopefully for the last night before reaching Paradise.

"We'll make it through."

She smiled at that still driving the wagon while Joseph napped with his brothers.

"I'll be so glad to get home…I loved meeting our new aunt and uncle but Paradise is our home."

Ethan certainly knew that and he was as eager to get back as the children.

"Mrs. Lawson missed you I imagine."

Ethan gave his horse some more rein.

"I imagine she's had a lot to keep her busy…with the bank and all."

"She'll sell it Uncle Ethan and figure out what to do next."

Ethan had thought about that while he'd been gone…what life would be like when that happened.

"She enjoys working on Bella's ranch," he said, "I'll imagine she wants to go back to doing that."

Claire paused.

"What about the two of you? I mean you're engaged."

He nodded.

"We'll get married," he said, "and this time it'll happen."

Claire sighed.

"It needs to Uncle Ethan…no matter what. You have to treat it like it's the most important thing…she's family already and family matters most."

He knew that and he knew he hadn't always made the right choices in the past including with Amelia but he'd learned a lot from their time apart.

"I know that and nothing will interrupt the wedding."

Claire arched a brow.

"Nothing…it's just that is what you always said."

But everything had changed for him.

"I mean it this time," he said, "Outlaws…vendettas…all that's going to have to wait."

She smiled.

"Good...she'll be glad to see you."

He paused thinking about the moment when he'd see her standing there after he'd been gone longer than he promised.

"She'll understand too…I wouldn't worry about it."

Ethan wasn't worried about Amelia. He knew when they reunited; they'd make up for lost time. They'd done that before he left when she finally really let him back into her life. He'd spent the night before he and the children left with her, holding her to him so tightly after they'd both come back down to earth. He'd missed her already and he missed her even more right now.

But he promised her he'd return and he intended to make good on it.

* * *

Amelia finished all of her supper. It'd been another long day that exhausted her but she headed back to the ranch house where Bella had saved her plenty of food.

"For the both of you…"

Amelia smiled at her and then made quick work of it because she felt so hungry once the morning passed of course.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Bella said, "and I think you'll see Ethan and the children."

"I hope so…I've missed him and them so much," she said, "It's the only Christmas present I'd ever want."

Bella winked.

"You've got a very nice one to give him."

Amelia rubbed her forehead feeling a bit self-conscious only because she really should have been married to him before this happened. But she figured before he left since they were engaged, it'd be okay. Not to mention he was impossible to resist.

But how would he act when he saw her again and he found out her news? Times had been so tough and adding another person to it would make them tougher but she couldn't feel less than joy, it was like she'd won some battle in her life to get here.

She wanted to share that with him when he returned.


	5. Chapter 5

The snow started in Paradise when those living there slept in their beds. Dakota saw it as he left the saloon to do a last patrol before heading to bed early in the morning to get a few hours sleep before greeting the holiday.

Amelia woke to it and got dressed at her place on the ranch and rigged her horse to a buggy to head to town while flurries floated to the ground where later they'd stick to it. A couple of the women joined her bringing some cookies they'd prepared the night before. It'd be the first Christmas they'd celebrate since their arrival in Paradise and the first one worth celebrating perhaps in years. So they were excited.

They met up with the merchants in town who were up tending to their stores and Matilda was directing everyone as they made finishing touches to the stage for the pageant. They'd just have Tiny and others keep it clear of snow and then hold the rest of the celebration inside the saloon and restaurant.

It didn't snow too often in Paradise, just a few days out of every winter though it did get quite cold. She thought of Ethan and the children wondering if they were traveling through it on their way home. Or if they were waking up to snow drifts back in Virginia City which usually got the weather first before it came over the mountain ranges. Her ex husband had told her that some time ago.

Axelrod walked up to her.

"You're late," he said, "We all started two hours ago."

She just smiled figuring if he was in a grumpy mood, then life was normal in town.

"We had to bring some of the animals into the barn," she said, "but we're here and ready to get started."

She walked over to a table and picked up some freshly cooked bread and ate it, feeling much better than she did earlier. She didn't feel like explaining that part of it to Axelrod, it'd been enough that Matilda probably had her suspicions but fortunately kept them to herself. She didn't want to become the center of the town's gossip like she had been when Ethan had been seeing her before her divorce papers were signed.

Several of the women serving on the church service committee walked up to her and asked her about when the traveling preacher would arrive. The snow might delay him but she knew he wasn't too far at this point and would make it. The women were cleaning and polishing the pews in the church and the pulpit up front. Since the place doubled as a schoolhouse it had been left vacant for several weeks but when she went over and inspected it, it looked very nice.

The animals for the pageant were in a makeshift corral for them outside the church and some musicians had arrived last night and were holed up in the hotel. Everything appeared to be running smoothly and she poured herself some apple cider that Scotty had prepared. He's been working in the kitchen hotel nearly all night finishing up some delicious food and the cider which he'd become known for in the region. Rosie and Scarlett helped him and as Amelia walked into the hotel, she could smell the aromas.

Matilda walked up to her.

"The snow's coming down harder," she said, "I wonder if that means people will stay home."

Amelia shook her head.

"No…people will come out and have a great time," she said, "It's one of the most popular celebrations of the year."

Matilda looked doubtful but she headed back to Axelrod's store to get some last minute decorating done.

Only a few hours and it'd be time to begin.

* * *

Ethan and the children pushed over the last of the mountain trails but there had been a few precarious moments. Still with the five of them working together, they'd made it even as the snow kicked up again. It came in flurries where they were and they just bundled up tighter when it hit the trail.

"Uncle Ethan how much longer…?"

George had been asking that question more and more often and usually Claire answered instead by telling him the number of landmarks they still had to hit. The tall tree on the hill that had been split by lightning, the smaller lake which fed off the larger one closer to their home and an abandoned railroad station near a set of deserted tracks near a mine shaft…

They counted down each one as they passed it and the children grew more exuberant. Ethan knew he'd have to stop George and Ben from jumping off and wanting to run ahead through what looked like some impressive snow drifts that might swallow them up whole.

Claire smiled as she coaxed the horses ahead as they were getting tired again pushing through the thick snow.

"I can see how close we are now," she said, "I'm so happy this trip's almost over."

Ethan agreed but it had gone pretty smoothly and he pointed out a small herd of deer that were by the side of the trail about 100 yards away from them. They just looked up from where they were traveling trying to find bare ground where some grass remained.

Just a few more bends to go and then the road would lead straight to town as the snow picked up blowing in their faces. Ben and George burrowed underneath the blankets and Claire pulled down her hat that sheltered her face.

"Not much longer Claire, just one more push."

* * *

The folks of Paradise did show up in droves and were joined by those living in the surrounding areas, many of them dressed up in their Sunday best. Though wrapped up under thick coats and jackets, woolly scarves and protective hats, but they greeted each other as they walked inside the church. Amelia had stayed outside keeping an eye out for Ethan and the children, hoping that they were nearly here. She didn't know how she figured they'd be coming but she'd sensed it all day.

She did know the traveling would be tough for them but Ethan knew how to make it through. Scotty walked up to her.

"The service will be starting soon."

She nodded.

"I'll be in there in a moment."

She smiled as she saw John Taylor coming up the stairs. He didn't go to church regularly but did join in the town's celebrations. He patted her on the arm with a smile.

"They'll be here Amelia," he said, "Have faith."

She smiled as she joined him inside the church sitting in the back row just behind him. The church had filled up quickly and the preacher beamed as he looked at his audience.

"We come together as a family united under God to celebrate one of the holiest…"

She listened but she thought about past Christmases when the town had come together even before they had a church, some seasons when everyone barely had enough money to rub together, through good times and bad, even if they fought most the rest of the year, they united for Christmas. Even Axelrod seemed happier and more festive this time of year; of course it wasn't a bad time to make money for his store. Applegate and Amos smiled as they sat with Tiny while Mr. Lee brought his family including his adopted children.

In the middle of the service, she heard a pair of familiar footsteps behind her and she just smiled. Her heart filling with joy but she didn't have to look to see who'd just come home. She moved over so that he could slide in next to her and the children filed in front of him next to John Taylor.

"Ethan…"

"Told you I'd come back…"

She leaned her head against his shoulder dampened by the snow as he slid an arm around her.

"I knew you would…"

Everything was right in the world because her family had returned home.

The pageant went off without a hitch, with everyone enjoying it even when the burro started eating part of the stable and one of the shepherds fell asleep in the middle. Then they all went inside to celebrate with apple cider and other delicious food, meat and vegetables and plenty of desserts. Ethan and Amelia ate together while the children joined other children who were being regaled with stories told by John Taylor.

They had all come inside to get out of the falling snow and chill but not before Ethan stopped and pointed upward to Amelia. If he hadn't just caught her under a sprig of mistletoe…not that she minded. She'd been waiting to kiss him again for three months and when he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, her lips brushed against his mouth first before he claimed it.

Then he'd taken her hand while they went to load up their plates. They'd eat, sit and listen to music and watch Santa Claus who looked suspiciously like the absent Dakota hand out presents to the children. When things began to wind down, they'd head back to occupy the entire upper floor of her old house for the night.

Amelia, John Taylor and Bella had a surprise waiting for him and the children at their home on Christmas. But first things first….because she had a surprise for him that she'd share with him later when they were alone.

But even before then he began talking about the wedding.

"How about early spring…?"

She sighed.

"Ethan…"

There'd be a little problem with her wedding dress then but of course he didn't know it.

He drew her closer to kiss her softly again and then he looked at her face as he brushed a tendril of hair away with his fingers.

"You're right…who wants to wait that long? When does the preacher leave?"

She felt heady the way he looked at her like that.

"He left…but he'll be back on New Year's."

He smiled at her.

"A perfect time to get married don't you think?"

She started to stay something and then stopped, realizing he was right. There would be a rush of preparation but with help, she could get it done and she knew this time that when she walked down the aisle she'd see him there waiting and that they'd make it through the vows they'd waited so long to promise to each other.

So she smiled and her eyes gave him his answer as they relaxed at the party as the snow fell over Paradise giving it a White Christmas.


End file.
